


Rainbow Boxer Breifs

by dahmers_apt213



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Hickeys, M/M, Neil Josten Is an Idiot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pride!, andrew is POSSESSIVE, andrew is aggressive, andrew’s fingers in neil’s mouth, cum drunk neil, neil limps in the morning, the gang goes to a pride party at eden's, there's some fluff too bc these boys are cute i guess, they fuck and everyone knows it, they stay at the columbia house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213
Summary: It’s the middle of June and Nicky has insisted that the whole gang join him for the Pride party that Eden’s is hosting this weekend. Nicky is, of course, decked out in head-to-toe rainbow attire and glitter. He bought Neil a subtle pride shirt: a plain black t-shirt with a little rainbow flag on the breast. (he’s also secretly wearing the rainbow boxers that Nicky bought him, even though he swore he wasn't going to) Nicky tried to rope Andrew into the rainbow-clothing-haul, but he was having none of it, so Nicky settled for a rainbow sticker placed on Andrew’s cheek; Neil has a matching one placed over his burn scars on his cheekbone.ORNicky drags the whole gang to a Pride party at Eden's.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 315





	Rainbow Boxer Breifs

It’s the middle of June and Nicky has insisted that the whole gang join him for the Pride party that Eden’s is hosting this weekend. Andrew is driving, with Kevin in the passenger seat, and smooshed in the back seat are Aaron, Nicky, and Neil. Nicky is, of course, decked out in head-to-toe rainbow attire and glitter. He bought Neil a subtle pride shirt: a plain black t-shirt with a little rainbow flag on the breast. (he’s also secretly wearing the rainbow boxers that Nicky bought him, even though he swore he wasn't going to) Nicky tried to rope Andrew into the rainbow-clothing-haul, but he was having none of it, so Nicky settled for a rainbow sticker placed on Andrew’s cheek; Neil has a matching one placed over his burn scars on his cheekbone.

* * *

After a brief stop for ice cream at Sweetie’s, the boys roll up to Eden’s and hand off the parking pass to Andrew. The club is completely transformed. It is entirely covered in rainbow decorations, feather boas, glitter, and glow sticks. The usual crowd has been replaced with dozens of shirtless men, and the DJ is playing Madonna and Cher, instead of the usual 90s grunge music. Nicky yells a very enthusiastic, “Oh my god, yes!” as soon as he sees the inside of the club. “Neil, oh my god, we’re gonna have so much fun tonight!” He yells over the music, while aggressively shaking Neil’s shoulder and waving a little plastic flag in his face.

While Kevin, Aaron, and Nicky make it over to their usual table, Neil strolls to the bar to wait for Andrew, who is quickly walking over, having made it past the hordes of drag queens with glitter at the door. “Why did we agree to this?” he grumbles to Neil, as soon as he’s close enough to hear.

“Oh, come on, you’ll survive. Stop being such a grouch.” Neil responds, with a playful flick to Andrew’s shoulder.

Roland makes his way over to them behind the bar, and admires Andrew and Neil’s matching rainbow stickers, “Cute stickers,” he comments with a wink, as he starts pouring drinks for their group. Roland is wearing a black tank top and he’s got glitter all over his shoulders. He’s also got rainbow flags painted on his cheeks under his eyes, and rainbow sweatbands on his wrists. “I’m surprised you guys are here. You don’t seem like the type.”

“We’re not.” Andrew grumbles.

“Nicky dragged us here,” Neil explains, “and picked out the stickers.”

“Hm,” Roland replies with a nod of his head and his eyebrows raised. Andrew snatches the tray of drinks, as soon as Roland is done pouring them, and immediately turns to go to their table. Neil grabs his can of soda and nods a thank you to Roland before following Andrew.

Back at the table, Nicky whoops excitedly and he, Kevin, Aaron, and Andrew down their first shot, then Nicky and Aaron head to the dance floor. Kevin takes a second shot and picks up another drink while staring blankly at the dance floor. Neil turns his head to look at the side of Andrew’s face, “Are you gonna be a grouch this whole night, or can you be cute with me for one second?”

Andrew turns his head and puts his palm directly on Neil’s nose and pushes him back. “I hate you.” He says and turns back to his drink.

“Fine,” replies Neil, “maybe one of these other fine hunks will dance with me…” He says, eyeing Andrew, trying to get a rise out of him.

Andrew pauses, and turns his head to look at Neil again. He grabs him by the chin and leans in to so he can whisper in his ear, “You ask someone else to dance, and there will be consequences.” Andrew releases Neil’s chin and pushes him back.

“Uughhh” Kevin groans from across the couch, “I’m going to find Aaron.” he states, and leaves the two of them alone.

Neil leans toward Andrew again, and quietly asks, “yes or no?”

Andrew stares at Neil. “Quickly.” he responds, and Neil kisses him on the corner of his mouth, then leans back on the couch triumphantly, with a smile on his face.

They sit in silence watching Nicky on the dance floor, clearly having a great time, for probably 20 minutes, before Kevin and Aaron waltz up to the table to get more drinks, and crash onto the couch across from Neil and Andrew. “Oh my god, this is too much,” says Kevin with a laugh. He’s got glitter in his hair. Aaron has somehow acquired a rainbow flower lei, and is aggressively trying to yank it off of himself. “These gays sure know how to throw a party.” Kevin adds with another laugh.

Nicky jogs over to the table and quickly downs another shot before yelling, “Happy Pride!” and receiving multiple whoops from the crowd around them. “Andrew you should come dance! Get out of your comfort zone a little bit!”

Andrew raises an eyebrow, looks at Neil, looks down at his drink, looks back up at Nicky. “No.”

“Oh come oooonnnnn! I bet Neil wants to dance!” Nicky responds, motioning to Neil and wiggling his eyebrows. Neil puts his hands up, as if to say, _“Don’t involve me in this.”_ Andrew glares at Nicky, “Or just hang out here. The couch is cool too...” Nicky quickly adds, then turns on his heel and heads back to the dance floor, snatching Aaron’s discarded lei on the way.

Neil and Andrew get up to get another round of drinks, and Neil notices that Andrew isn’t drinking much tonight, _“This is a good sign,”_ he thinks.

Upon their return to the table, Kevin and Aaron both down another shot and get up to go back to the dance floor, shouting a “thanks!” towards Andrew as they hop off towards the middle of the club.

Neil turns to face Andrew, “You’re not drinking a lot tonight,” he states. Andrew nods, “does that mean what I think it means?” Neil questions. Andrew stares at him, then nods again. Neil turns away with a smile on his face & watches the sweaty bodies on the dance floor. The promise of intimacy when they get home, makes the club seem much more fun.

A few tables down, there’s a brunette who has started checking Neil out. Andrew notices this but does nothing. After a few minutes more, the brunette says something to his friend, and starts to walk towards Neil, with clear intent. Neil is oblivious, to the man clearly about to walk up and ask him to dance. Andrew quickly grabs Neil’s knee and makes eye contact with the brunette, and the man stops in his tracks, his smile drops from his face.

“Andrew, jesus!” Neil yelps and turns toward Andrew, “What the fuck was that for?” Neil follows Andrew’s dangerous gaze and notices the brunette standing 10 feet away watching this whole interaction. He slowly turns on his heel and rushes back to his friend. Neil turns back to Andrew. “Possessive much?” Neil says with his eyebrow raised. “Fucking christ…” Andrew relaxes his grip on Neil’s knee but leaves his hand there, a rare act of public affection towards Neil. Neil scoots closer to Andrew on the couch, and looks at the side of Andrew’s face.

Andrew narrows his eyes and turns his face slightly towards Neil’s. “Stop looking at me like that.” he says.

“How else am I going to get you to act like you like me in public?” Neil asks in response, with a smile. He swears he can see the ghost of a smile on Andrew’s lips.

Kevin comes back to the table sweating and breathing heavy, Nicky comes up behind him laughing, holding one end of a feather boa, with Aaron, wide eyed, on the other end. “Awww Kevin,” Nicky whines, “Come on, let me make you pretty!” He flings the boa out of Aaron’s hands and around Kevin’s neck. Aaron collapses on the couch across from Andrew and Neil, and reaches for another drink. Nicky reaches around Kevin to grab another shot, which Kevin steals before Nicky can down it. “Hey!” Nicky yelps, and reaches for another shot. “Neil, you’ve gotta come dance for, like, one song, at least!” he yells at Neil after finally gulping down his shot.

“Nicky, no,” Neil protests, “you know I don’t dance.”

“Oh come on,” Nicky responds, grabbing for Neil’s wrist, “One song. Please?”

Neil glances at Andrew and reluctantly sets his soda can down and follows Nicky to the dance floor. Nicky is drunk, and is definitely dancing like he’s drunk. He’s grabbing both of Neil’s hands and swinging them around and jumping up and down in time with the Brittany Spears song that is currently blasting through the speakers. Neil glances back toward the table to see Andrew smirking behind the glass he’s holding. Neil laughs and turns back to Nicky, jumping along with him, just for the hell of it.

* * *

By the time the five of them get back to the cousins’ house, Nicky is damn near passed out in the back seat, and Kevin is not far behind. Andrew slams his door closed as he gets out of the driver’s seat. Nicky and Kevin jump at the loud noise, and attempt to open the back door. Neil opens the door from the outside and Kevin almost falls out. Aaron is already following Andrew up the steps to the front door, and Andrew gets the door open just as Nicky starts up the steps. Andrew goes in first and goes directly to his room. Once everyone is inside, Neil locks the door and goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Andrew is waiting for Neil in the doorway to the bedroom, leaning on the door frame. Neil walks up to him and pauses to look at him before squeezing past him into the room. There's not enough space for them to both be in the doorway, so as he passes, his whole body has to touch Andrew’s. Andrew just watches as Neil sets his water down and starts getting ready for bed. Andrew steps fully into the room and closes the door behind him, watching Neil the whole time.

Neil sits on the side of the bed to take his shoes off and to pull his shirt over his head. He looks up at Andrew who is still leaning against the door with his arms crossed. “Are you going to come over here or do I need to come to you?” Neil asks.

Andrew uncrosses his arms, and pushes away from the door. Neil stands up as Andrew approaches. Andrew stops an inch and a half in front of Neil and grabs the back of his neck with one hand. They stare at each other for a minute before Andrew says, “That was more fun than I expected.”

“You liked watching me dance?” Neil asks teasingly.

Andrew pauses, “I just like watching you.” he responds, and pulls Neil down into a kiss.

Neil squeezes his hands into fists before Andrew reaches down and places Neil’s hands on his lower back. When Andrew pulls back, Neil reaches up and plucks the rainbow sticker off of Andrew’s cheek. Andrew stares at the sticker, and Neil puts it on the nightstand next to the glass of water. Andrew looks back at Neil’s chest and moves his hands to settle around his waist. Neil’s pants hang low on his hips, so Andrew can see the bit of rainbow fabric of Neil’s boxers poking out of the top of his jeans. He loops his fingers in Neil’s belt loops and looks up at him with a slight smile. “I thought you weren’t going to wear these,” he says.

Neil, suddenly embarrassed, replies, “I wasn’t going to, but they're kind of fun, right?” he chuckles.

“I like them.” Andrew answers, and he moves his hands so that he’s holding onto the front of Neil’s jeans.

Neil inhales sharply and softly laughs at the sight of Andrew, then leans down to kiss him firmly on the mouth.

Neil is already hard. Andrew aggressively licks into Neil’s mouth and pulls him by the pants against his own body, then moves his hands up to hold the back of Neil’s neck. Neil pushes his hips into Andrew's and lets out a groan when their clothed cocks grind against each other. Andrew pulls away and pushes Neil backward onto the bed. Neil quickly removes his jeans, and Andrew rips his shirt over his head and climbs on top of Neil, straddling him, eyes dark. He holds himself above Neil for a minute, just looking at the other man beneath him. Neil looks up, hungry, and excited. Andrew gives him a quick kiss on the lips then pulls away again, and sits back on Neil’s thighs. Neil lets out a whimper at the loss of contact, and hovers his hands above Andrew’s thighs. When Andrew nods, he lowers them and rests a hand on each of his thighs.

Andrew places his big hands on Neil’s chest and rolls his hips forward to earn a moan from the taller man. He moves his forearms to the pillow right above Neil’s shoulders to frame his face and kisses him slowly, moving his hips at the same pace. Neil bucks his hips, and Andrew pulls away and puts his hands back on Neil’s chest to hold him down.

“Andrew…” Neil whines and looks up at the blonde on top of him. Andrew shifts so he’s between Neil’s legs and leans down to mouth over his hard cock through the fabric of the rainbow underwear. Neil bites his lip and stares at Andrew, sitting between his legs, mouthing at his cock. He brings his hands up to Andrew’s hair and cards his fingers through the blonde locks. Andrew hooks his fingers in the waistband of Neil's boxers, and moves backward on the bed, pulling the boxers with him, and off of Neil. He tosses the rainbow fabric onto the floor and makes quick work of removing his own jeans and boxers, before moving back up to Neil’s cock, stroking him slowly.

Neil laces his fingers back into Andrew’s hair and Andrew hooks Neil’s legs onto his shoulders and wraps his arms around Neil’s thighs, pulling him down the bed. Neil yelps at the sudden movement, and smiles down at Andrew, because Andrew knows that Neil likes it when he shows off his strength. Andrew leans forward to nip at the soft skin on the inside of Neil’s thigh, and Neil whimpers. Neil is painfully hard and leaking precome, and feels like he might pass out when Andrew finally takes him into his mouth. “Oh fuck…” Neil inhales sharply, his head falling back onto the pillow, back arching, his fingers tightening in Andrew’s hair. Andrew takes all of Neil’s aching cock into his mouth, until it’s touching the back of his throat, and swallows around Neil, drawing a moan out of the man underneath him. Andrew moves his right hand up to Neil’s mouth, and Neil sloppily sucks two of Andrew’s fingers into his mouth.

Andrew pulls off to ask Neil, “yes or no?”

“Yes, Andrew, fuck!” Neil gasps out around the fingers in his mouth, and Andrew lets go of Neil’s cock, and reaches over Neil to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He pulls his fingers out of Neil’s mouth, and coats them in lube. Neil watches him intently, and spreads his legs so Andrew can fit between them better. Andrew moves so he’s kneeling with one leg on the left of Neil and one leg between Neil’s legs, and he leans down to kiss Neil, while rubbing a finger against his hole, before pushing in.

“Oh god, fuck!” Neil gasps, and Andrew moves to suck on Neil’s neck, knowingly leaving a few marks. “Andrew, fuck, - ah- fuck” Neil mumbles, as he squirms underneath the blonde.

Andrew adds a second finger and Neil lets out a whine, as he taps his prostate. Andrew smiles against Neil’s neck, and licks at the marks he’s made. He loves watching Neil come undone underneath him, squirming, and gasping uncontrollably, letting out little “ah”s and “ohmygod”s.

Andrew works Neil open and adds a third finger, drawing a long moan from the man underneath him, which Andrew catches in a rough kiss. Neil brings a hand up to the back of Andrew’s head, grabbing at the blonde hair, and pulls Andrew impossibly close.

Neil is already a mumbling mess, when he pants out, “Ngh ‘drew...come on...fuck...me… -ah- fuck, I’m ready,” and Andrew pulls away from Neil to grab the lube again, Neil whines from the lack of contact but his eyes are dark and filled with desire, while he watches Andrew coat his cock in lube.

Andrew leans down on top of Neil again and holds himself above the squirming mess on the bed. Andrew brings his right hand up, still wet with lube, to grab Neil’s chin, and force the taller man to look him in the eyes, “What do you want, Neil?” Andrew spits out at him.

Andrew knows that Neil likes it when he’s aggressive, and just as expected, Neil melts at the tone of his voice. He moans before locking eyes with Andrew and stammering, “Fuck me, Andrew, do it. I wanna not be able to walk tomorrow.”

Andrew smiles and replies, “Gladly.” pressing an aggressive kiss to Neil’s lips.

He lines up his cock to Neil’s hole, before slowly pressing in. Neil’s head falls back onto the pillow, and he breathes out a quiet, “fuck…” into Andrew’s hair. Andrew bottoms out and stays still for a few seconds kissing Neil’s neck, before Neil starts to wiggle and grunt under Andrew. Andrew notices Neil’s impatience and slowly pulls out almost to the tip of his cock before ramming into him again. “Oh fuck!” Neil screams in response, earning a chuckle from Andrew. Andrew fucks Neil rough and fast, hitting his prostate every other thrust, earning satisfied sounds from Neil.

“Ohmygod andrew, fuck, you’re so -ah- so good to me, fuck, -ah- oh god, yes, ‘Drew, fuck, -ah-, yes, fuck” Neil rambles, as Andrew pounds into him.

“So mouthy,” Andrew mumbles into Neil’s neck, “always talking…”

“You -ah- you like it, ‘drew,” Neil replies with a lazy smile, and leans up to suck on Andrew’s neck.

“Maybe, I do,” Andrew punctuates his response with a rough thrust directly into Neil’s prostate, to which Neil replies with a yelp and a tug on Andrew’s hair.

Andrew sits back onto his heels and grabs Neil’s waist, to pull him towards him, then wraps his hands around Neil’s thighs to hold him up in his lap. Andrew fucks into Neil hard, and strong, and Neil _loves_ it. Neil brings his hands up to his own hair to have something to grab onto, and moans, his mouth making an adorable little ‘O’ shape.

“Fuck! Andrew, god!” Andrew drops Neil’s thighs and bends back over him to kiss him hard on the mouth, reaching down between their bodies to wrap a hand around Neil’s leaking cock.

“Mmmh, fuck, Andrew, make me come,” he stammers into Andrew’s mouth, locking eyes with the blonde, “Oh god, Andrew!” Neil comes between the two of them, one hand clutching Andrew’s hair, the other clawing at his back. Andrew pants into Neil’s mouth and pulls his cock out of Neil, sitting back to stroke himself to orgasm above Neil. Andrew comes with a grunt, painting Neil’s stomach with his come, and hunching over their mutual mess, breathing heavily, Neil’s ankles still crossed behind Andrew’s back.

“Mmmm,” Neil murmurs with a smile, his head lolling to the side to rest on Andrew’s forearm. Andrew holds his dirty hand up between the two of them and Neil stares at it. He grabs Andrew’s hand and sucks two fingers into his mouth, before thinking, looking up at Andrew.

Andrew looks down at him and says, “Gross.” before leaning down to place a kiss onto Neil’s forehead and getting up to go clean off. He puts on clean underwear and a t-shirt, and brings a wet towel over to Neil, to clean up their sticky mess on Neil’s stomach. Neil also grabs a new pair of underwear and a t-shirt to sleep in, and kicks the discarded laundry over to the corner of the room, before sliding under the blanket on the bed, next to Andrew.

They are facing each other, about a foot apart, just looking at each other.

Andrew speaks first, with just a hint of a smile in his voice, “I hate you, you know.”

“I know.” Neil responds.

* * *

When Neil wakes up, the clock says 11:38am. Andrew is not in bed beside him and he can hear movement in the kitchen. Neil gets up slowly, wincing a bit, rubbing his eyes, he goes to the bathroom first to pee and check the marks that Andrew definitely left on him -- oh fuck, there's literally like 5 hickeys on Neil’s neck...Well, there’s nothing he can do now. He throws on a pair of black sweatpants and heads to the kitchen. (albeit with a little bit of a limp)

Aaron is standing at the sink, rinsing out the coffee pot, and he looks over his shoulder as Neil walks in, “Hey,” he says in Neil’s general direction.

“Mmm,” Neil hums in response. He grabs a banana from the table and heads out to the back porch, where he’s positive Andrew is.

Sure enough, Andrew is sitting on the ledge smoking, when Neil opens the screen door. He acknowledges Neil, and admires the marks that he left on Neil, with a hum. Neil sits sideways on the porch swing, and eats his banana, in silence.

Andrew finishes his cigarette and crosses the porch to Neil, pausing in front of the screen door to make sure no one was close enough to hear them. Andrew stands behind Neil facing out from the porch, and puts a hand on his shoulder. Neil doesn’t look at Andrew, but places his hand on top of Andrew’s, and Neil can feel him relax a bit. “I must have not done my job last night,” Andrew says quietly. “You can still walk this morning.”

Neil chokes on a laugh, and Andrew turns to leave. Neil follows him inside, and sees that Nicky and Kevin are alive, and sitting at the kitchen island with Aaron.

“Well, well, well,” Nicky starts, when he sees Neil’s slight limp and multiple hickeys, “Happy Pride, boys!” He brings his hand up for a high five from Kevin, who just stares back at him.

“Fuck off.” mumbles Andrew, who swerves around the other men, and goes straight back into the bedroom.

“You guys, stop.” Neil sounds embarrassed, “You know he doesn’t like people to know that he likes me.”

Nicky laughs and punches Neil in the shoulder. “Oh come on, you guys are cute, admit it.” Nicky replies.

“FUCK. OFF.” shouts Andrew from the bedroom, “We’re leaving in 30 minutes. Be in the car, or I will leave you fuckheads here.”

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tozierstrashy) !


End file.
